The dream giver
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: One shots all from Sandy's POV. I am no longer taking requests for this story, I am done with it.
1. Chapter 1

**New story and this one will be entirely in Sandy's POV, I will also take requests and no requests means no more chapters so if you want to see more chapters then you'll have to leave a request in the reviews section. Only requests I won't do are M rated ones or Sandy with one of the other male Guardians as a lover.**

* * *

As I am sending out my dream sand I notice the signal that North uses when he calls us Guardians together and form a plane out of my dream sand to head for the Pole to see what he wants. As he greeted us, offering eggnog and cookies to us, I float down to hover next to North using my sand to tell him I was spreading dreams when he called the meeting. "I know, I know but I wouldn't have called you all here if it wasn't serious." He answered then went on to explain what he saw to bring us all together which resulted in him and Bunny start a friendly argument on which Holiday is more important.

"Can you believe this guy Sandy?" Bunny asked and I simply shrugged a smile on my face and question mark above my head. _'Here we go again, I swear every time we get together like this those two argue over who's Holiday's better.'_ I thought but let them have their fun.

Tuning them and Tooth out I helped myself to several glasses of eggnog before turning around to watch North and Bunny in amusement, not noticing the elf until it had started lapping eggnog from the glass. Annoyed I yanked the glass away from it causing it to fall to the floor right before I spotted MiM appearing above the workshop and, dropping the glass, tried for at least a minute to get the others attention.

Growing frustrated with them ignoring me just because I don't use my voice to talk I looked around for some way to get their attention and saw the same elf from earlier getting what it can from the glass I had dropped. Floating over to land next to it I tapped my foot in annoyance for a few seconds before grabbing the elf and shaking it, the bell on its' head ringing and bringing the attention of North, Bunny and Tooth to me.

Once I had their attention I dropped the elf and formed a crescent moon above my head pointed to it then to MiM. "Ah Man in Moon, Sandy why didn't you say something." North commented as he, and the other two, turned their attention to MiM. Slightly angry at North for the comment I blew dream sand out of my ears to let him know I was upset by the comment but was once more ignored as North asked MiM what he had to tell us and decided it wasn't worth it to stay mad.

I join the other three as MiM lets us know that Pitch is back and up to something. "What must we do?" North asked and, in answer, MiM pulls up the moon stone he gave to us as a way to 'talk' to us. "Uh guys do you know what this means." Tooth said excited.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." North answered in awe.

"What why?" Bunny questioned.

"Maybe MiM thinks we need help." North told him.

"Since when do _we_ need help?" Bunny retorted as a figure started to take shape over the stone.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny mumbled as I took a step closer to the stone, after Tooth and I suggested the same Immortal as it was revealed who the new Guardian would be I was delighted to learn it was the youngest immortal of us all, knowing him a little better than the other Guardians and felt he deserved to become a Guardian no matter what Bunny said about him.


	2. Ginnegau

**The character I'm using isn't mine, she belongs to Kylemew. She is just letting me use her for this story and you might be seeing more of her in later chapters if she is requested to make other appearances. This is just an introduction to her oh and her name means Silver Wish.**

* * *

It had been a year since I was chosen to be a Guardian by MiM and I was out spreading dreams when I saw her, she was close to my height with silver blue eyes and long silver hair done up in a braid. Around her swirled silver colored sand, much like my own. Intrigued by her I went to introduce myself and found out her name was Ginnegau and she used her sand to 'talk' just like I did to my delight and we were soon exchanging stories about each other.

I found out that she had been a shooting star once as well but was chosen recently to become the Guardian of wishes, her power allowing her to grant the wishes of the children as long as they were reasonable ones with the help of her wish sand, as I had taken to calling it. Once I found out what she did, instead of getting upset for her taking control of the power I gave up after becoming a Guardian for the power to control dreams, I'm grateful that MiM chose a Guardian to grant wishes.

Years pass and I find myself growing closer and closer to Ginnegau up to the point where we were spending all our free time together even working off each other's powers at times and just enjoying the others company. I even introduced her to the other Guardians, North, Bunny, Tooth, Katherine and Nightlight and, after he was chosen, Jack.

The day Pitch returned and began to threaten us as well as the children again MiM called for her and Nightlight to his ship, The Moonclipper, where they would be safe even though Nightlight wanted to help us fight. When we returned to the Pole and North's home we found Ginnegau and Nightlight waiting for us, I joyfully greeted Ginnegau while Nightlight and Jack met for the first time.

While the others were distracted Ginnegau and I slipped away to spend time alone with each other to simply enjoy the peace and quiet we were used to when it was just the two of us, using our sand to say whatever we had to tell the other. It was a day before Jack tracked us down and greeted Ginnegau then regaled her with stories of his part in the battle against Pitch.


	3. Losing Sandy

**I'm so excited about tomorrow I could run circles around my house, Rise of the Guardians comes out tomorrow, WooHoo! Okay about this chapter, I've had two people request the fight/ Sandy's 'death' scene, Kylemew and JaymeBell, which is the reason why it's in not just Sandy's POV. Mind you I won't do this often because the story is supposed to be in only Sandy's POV.**

* * *

It was only after I had changed the nightmare back into my dream sand that I realized I had become separated from Jack and quickly retraced our flight path until I heard his voice calling for me to come and look at something. As I drew closer I heard him talking to someone else, speeding up once I recognized Pitch's voice answering Jack.

I landed right beside Pitch, my arms folded across my chest and a scowl on my face. _'You have some nerve turning my sand and using it for your nightmares.'_ I thought as Pitch jumped away from me in surprise then chuckled darkly stating that I am the one he was looking for making me bring out my whips in anger only to have him dodge every hit I aimed at him.

Not long after he brought out his own sand weapon I managed to wrap one of my whips around his wrists and tossed him around like a rag doll, making sure to have him hit the building we were on a few times before throwing him to the street below. I smile at Jack's words as we float or in Jack's case jump, down to where Pitch is and I advance towards him. _'That's right, beg for mercy you sorry excuse for an immortal, I can't believe you would actually think you thought you could get away from threatening not only the children but my friends as well.'_

My anger turned to worry as the nightmares surround Jack and I, though I was more concerned for his safety then my own and brought out my whips as I, once more, turned to scowl at Pitch. _'I have to get Jack out of here.'_ Was my only thought as North's sleigh flew overhead, distracting Pitch long enough for me to grab Jack and fly high enough for the wind to catch Jack and let our, hopefully, youngest Guardian go continuing to go higher.

* * *

Up on the Moonclipper Silver was watching as her fellow Guardians fought their first battle with Pitch in more than three hundred years though she mostly kept her eyes on Sandy, worried about him the most. _'NO, SANDY!'_ She screamed on her mind as he was overtaken by Pitch's dark sand, her own sand swirling around her in a show of how upset she was. _'Sandy, not you please not you, come back, we need you... I need you. I love you.'_

* * *

After Sandy's light vanished from his sight Jack lost all his hope as he tearfully turned to look at the three in North's sleigh mouthing the words "I'm sorry." Not seeing the wave of nightmares Pitch sent down towards them until it was almost too late but, even then, he didn't fight back much to the dismay of North, Bunny and Tooth.

"Jack don't you make us lose Sandy and you both this night!" Bunny shouted out to the child Guardian rousing Jack out of his sorrow and forcing him to fight the nightmares now hiding him from view but, after Tooth set him in the sleigh, he refused to talk to any of them, pulling his hood up and turning away.

The minute the sleigh came to a stop Jack was gone, flying for a place to hide in his grief not wanting the other three to be around when he broke down upon losing the one Jack looked up to the most and who had accepted him whole heartedly from the minute they met without judging him. "I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time to save you Sandy." He whispered brokenly as he dropped his staff and fell to his knees, frozen tears cascading from his eyes.


	4. Silver Injuried

**Here you go Kylemew, the chapter you requested. Sorry it's so short but I wasn't sure how to write it I hope you like it.**

* * *

I was chatting with the mermaids who lived around my island when Jack came hurtling towards us, upset about something with a still figure in his arms. "I'm sorry Sandy…I was training with the other seasonal spirits when she showed up, I think she thought they were attacking me and she flew in front of Summer's attacks when she managed to get behind me and aimed for my back." He cried.

I quickly took Silver from Jack and rushed into the castle to begin treating her injury, having to force a pacing Jack out of the room so I could concentrate even though he protested. _'Come on Silver don't fade on me not now.'_ I thought as I cleaned and bandaged her injury.

Once I was done I allowed Jack back into the room where we both sat with her for as long as we could until our Guardian responsibilities called us away. I silently promised her I would return when I was finished with my dreams. When I returned it was to find her awake and moving her eyes to take in the room she was in.

I floated over to the bed she lay in and asked how she was feeling. Moving to sit up she replied that though she was a bit sore she was fine. I then explained to her about Jack and the other seasonal spirits getting together once a month to train so they would be able to defend themselves if the need should ever happen and the other three were helping Jack to get used to fighting without his staff so he didn't depend on it as much.

As I was telling her about the training Jack showed up to check on her and he was relieved when he saw her awake and sitting up. He was about to explain to her what he and the other spirits were doing but she held up a hand and let him know I had already told her everything to which Jack smiled gratefully at me. "Jamie said to tell you to get better Silver." Jack said instead, telling me that Jamie had been watching the training from a safe distance.

Over the next few days I spread my dreams from my Island so I could keep an eye on Silver as I cared for her injury until she was completely healed and even then I kept watch over her to make sure she was fully healed though she insisted she was able to take care of herself.

"_Please just let me do this Silver?"_ I pleaded with her and, with a silent sigh she agreed to let me care for her. _"Thank you."_ She smiled softly at me and placed one of her hands over mine, making me meet her eyes.

"_I'm only letting you because I know how it feels to have to watch the one I _love_ fade away from an injury." _She told me and I blink at her sand pictures.

"_Do you really mean it?"_ I ask and she nodded a light blush showing on her cheeks along with a smile. I smile back, _"I love you too."_ I tell her, both of us having forgotten Jack was in the room until he cleared his throat.

"Alright enough of the mushy adult stuff I'm still here." He declared while making a disgusted face though it was just a jest and all three of us laugh but Jack's laughter was the only one heard. After he was sure Silver was doing better Jack left once again to go play with one of the groups of his ever growing believers, thanks to Jamie and the other children that helped us defeat Pitch. At the end of a week Silver was able to return to her Guardian duties, which she was glad for not one for just lying in bed all day and was starting to get antsy about not being able to get up and move around.


	5. Sleigh ride

**Since Kylemew is the only one sending me requests I thought I would give her a break and write a chapter of my own and here it is. Come on people don't make her be the only one sending requests, if there is something you want me to do a chapter on from Sandy**'**s POV then leave me a review or even PM me.**

* * *

"North, North I told you guys I'm not going with you. There is no way I'm riding in some rickety old." Jack paused as North brings out the sleigh and I smile knowingly at him for he hasn't seen the sleigh yet. His light scowl turned to a look of awe as the doors are opened to reveal North's massive reindeer and sleigh. "Sleigh." Jack finished his previous sentence as I climb eagerly into the sleigh and make myself comfortable.

"Okay one ride but that's it." Jack stated as he held up a finger then joined me onto the sleigh North right behind him.

"Bunny wait are you waiting for get in." North insisted as he got the sleigh ready to go.

"I think my tunnels will be faster mate…and safer." Bunny responded as he kicked the sleigh with one of his hind feet then began to walk off.

North had other ideas as he grabbed Bunny and tossed him in the sleigh beside me. "Buckle up."

"Whoa, where's the bloody seat-belts?"

North laughed, "That was just expression." Are we ready to go?"

The yeti working tried to tell North not yet but North didn't really listen and told the yetis and elves to move before snapping the reins and the reindeer took off at a run making Bunny claw at the side of the sleigh and Jack chuckled at him when he did.

I threw my arms up as we started going on the loopy-loops and Jack yelled in delight while North laughed, Bunny screaming in fear. "I hope you like the loopy-loops." North said.

"I hope you like carrots." Came Bunny's response before he closed his mouth.

Reaching the end of the runway the reindeer launched themselves into the sky and Jack perched on the side of the sleigh as they did. "Whoa." Jack said with a laugh of enjoyment. I closed my eyes in my own enjoyment as the wind breezed by us, my arms still in the air.

I heard Jack move to the back of the sleigh to watch the Pole vanish behind us. "Hey Bunny you should look at this view…whoa." Jack's voice came and I opened my eyes to watch Bunny's reaction as he slightly panicked and poked his head over the edge of the sleigh. "Aww you do care."

"_I can't believe Bunny fell for that. Jack is the Spirit of Winter, there is no way the Wind will let him fall and as long as he has his staff he won't."_ I thought, amused at Jack's trick he played on Bunny. I clapped my hands as North pulled out a globe portal announcing he knew a short cut.

"Oh screw this I knew I should've taken my tunnels." Bunny moaned as North whispered to the globe then threw it opening a portal to Tooth's home. Once it was open North guided his reindeer through the portal.

"What?" At North's word Jack joined him in the front of the sleigh to see what was going on. He soon had to move the sleigh through a herd of pure black mares of some kind as they ran through the air scooping small green and blue blurs.

"Their taking the Tooth Fairies." Jack exclaimed as he leaned over the side. Looking up he jumped into the air and gently closed his hand around one of them just before one of the weird looking horses could capture her and landed back in the sleigh behind Bunny and I. "Hey you alright little Baby Tooth?" He asked her and she let him know she was.

At one point North shoved the reins into Jack's hands commanding him to take over as he pulled out his swords and jumped onto the front of the sleigh in order to destroy the black horses. "Their stealing the teeth." Bunny told us as I gathered some of the black substance that had landed on one of my arms only to realize it was black sand and a look of worry crossed my face as I met Bunny's gaze.

"Jack look out!" North yelled and Jack jerked on the reins to miss hitting one of the pillars of Tooth Palace and brought the sleigh to a rough stop.


	6. Sandy and Silver's date

**Here you go Kylemew, one of the requests you asked for, enjoy. I will be working on the requests of Dragons-Sister and BitchZ-BE-CrazE next. On another note I won't be working on any chapters Friday or Saturday. MY birthday is Saturday and my mom is treating me to an out of town trip on those two days, I'll be turning 32 believe it or not. Yes I'm an adult who still believes in the Guardians and I'm not afraid to admit it!**

* * *

With the help of one the few adults' that believes in us Guardians I set up for the private dinner I had for Silver, hoping that the other Guardians won't feel the need to butt in on our dinner date. "It looks great Sandy." Willow remarked as she took a step back to glance over everything and smiled at me. "Silver will love it."

I nodded at her with my own smile then left to go find Silver while Willow went inside to make the food I asked her to. I made sure to stall Silver as long as I could in order to give Willow plenty of time to make our dinner then eat her own dinner. After an hour I decided that I spent enough time stalling and, covering Silver's eyes, led her to Willow's place not letting her look until I was floating next to the table set for two.

As I was helping her into her chair Jack flew by waving as he did but left just as quickly knowing about the date and promised me he wouldn't intrude. Once Silver was settled in her chair I went over to mine and sat down. Picking up the bottle of sparkling cider I offered to pour some for Silver to which she nodded.

Filling a glass I hand it to her before pouring myself some as Willow came out with our appetizer, stuffed mushrooms. As we were eating them a hold appeared not far from the table and Bunny hopped out of it. "There you two are, North sent me to find and remind you of the Guardians meeting tomorrow night." He told us as he grabbed a stuffed mushroom and ate it.

All of a sudden Bunny's ears became frozen together causing said Guardian to yell as he jerked his head up to glare at our own mischievous Spirit of Winter as he burst into laughter before darting off with an irate Bunny racing after him. Before he was out of sight Jack turned and winked at me and I smiled at him gratefully as he led Bunny away from us once more giving Silver and I some privacy.

As we moved onto the main course of Beef Stroganov with a side of Pirozhki, a portal opened up and North stepped through it. "Did Bunny give you my message? Oh is that Pirozhki?" He said before grabbing one of the Pirozhki's off my plate and put it in his mouth sighing in delight at the taste.

I frowned in annoyance when he did that and was about to tell him off with my sand when Jack once more flew by talking to 'himself' about how he would like to play with a few of the toys at the Pole then flew through the still open portal North stomping after him declaring that he better not touch any of the toys. I once more sighed in relief as Jack had distracted another of our fellow Guardians.

The minute Willow had gone back inside after serving our desert of Lymonnyk Tooth buzzed by. "Hi Sandy, Silver, I just wanted to make sure Bunny reminded you of the meeting tomorrow night…what are you eating is that sugar on that food? You two do know that sugar…" She trailed off as Jack dropped down in front of her and grinned, showing as much as his teeth as he could in order to get Tooth's attention before she could go into full rant mode about how eating sweets could ruin our teeth.

Every time she moved to get close enough to stick her fingers in his mouth he would fly away, making sure to keep his teeth in her sight as he drew her off once more sparing us from being intruded on by one of the other Guardians. Once we were alone again Silver made the comment that we owed Jack for distracting the other three Guardians so we could enjoy our dinner is peace and I agreed with her. We were soon discussing what we could do to pay Jack back for helping us and agreed on helping him to gain more believers to pay him back as we finished our desert, thanking Willow for cooking for us and allowing us to use her place. "Don't mention it you know I'd do anything for you Guardians. You all deserve it for protecting the children on Earth." She told us with a smile then bid us good night, going back inside.

As she fell asleep that night I made sure Willow had good dreams in return for her giving Silver and I her time and use of her home making sure to use my dream sand to spread dreams of Jack to every sleeping child while Silver went to find him and ask if he had a wish for her to grant. Jack merely smiled at her before flying off without a word though Silver knew what he wanted and used her power to get a handful of more children to believe in him.


	7. The day after Easter

**Here you go Dragons-Sister, the chapter you requested, up next the chapter BitchZ-BE-CrazE requested. If anyone else has a request then you best make it now or you will have to wait until Monday, my mom is taking me on a out of town shopping trip Friday and Saturday for my B-day and I will not be taking my laptop with me. I will be taking a break from writing the two days we're gone.**

* * *

"It looks like we owe Jack an apology." I heard Tooth say as she, Bunny and North watched Jack talk with Jamie and wanted to know why so, after getting their attention, formed a question mark over my head.

"Uh well you see…we didn't know it wasn't his fault mate…a child had just walked through me and I was hurting…I didn't mean to get angry at him." Bunny stammered out, his ears falling against his back.

I simply stared at the three of them as I put the missing pieces together, my anger rising at the way they had treated Jack, turning their backs on him when he needed them the most, and decided to give them a little taste of their own medicine. Crossing my arms I turned my back to them with a scowl on my face.

"Sandy?" North asked in slight confusion and hurt from my reaction to finding out how they treat our child Guardian but I refused to acknowledge him, Tooth and Bunny. "If we tell Jack we're sorry will you talk to us again?" Came Tooth's soft, sorrow filled voice almost making me give in and turn around, I straightened my shoulders instead continuing to ignore them.

"Please don't do this mate, Sandy." I heard Bunny plead with me but still refused to answer them. The sound of Jack joining us was the only thing that made me turn back around and he was to only one I acknowledged for the time being continuing to give the other three the cold shoulder, so to speak, forming pictures at Jack in order to teach him to understand my way of speaking better.

It wasn't until after we were back at the Pole that I started talking to North, Bunny and Tooth once more, feeling that they have learned their lesson on how it felt to have someone who is supposed to be there for you no matter what turn away from you because you made a mistake. The first thing I told them was that they had better apologize to Jack for turning away him on Easter.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Frostbite and turning my back on you." Bunny was the first to apologize, after swallowing his pride, and the other two followed his example.

Jack glanced at me then Bunny, Tooth and North. "It's alright I forgave you not long after I left you." He answered a small smile on his face as he did.


	8. Tooth collecting

**Here's the chapter BitchZ-BE-CrazE requested as promised, I hope it's what you wanted even though I don't have Sandy thinking a whole lot in it I do have him doing it.**

* * *

"We will collect the teeth." North stated as he swung his swords back and forth. After he and Bunny convinced Tooth that we could do it North turned to Jack and promised to help get his memories back, much to Bunny's dislike and I gave him a thumbs up to encourage him to join us as well as to annoy Bunny as I rose up next to him with a grin.

We all gathered into the sleigh and were soon at our first stop. As we made our way through the city Jack taunted Bunny with a taunt of his own. "Is that a challenge cottontail?" Jack said back.

"You don't want to race a rabbit mate." Bunny told him before leaving Jack behind as he sped up. _"Here we go, ha looks like Bunny found someone to keep him on his toes. This challenge sounds like fun maybe I'll join them to see who can collect to most teeth."_ I thought as I jumped from roof top to roof top.

"Sandy that's my tooth, Sandy, Sandy." North protested as I entered one child's room to find him and Bunny trapped together in one of Bunny's tunnels. As I left I held out the tooth in my hand in a teasing manner. _"I got it before you two so it's mine now." _ I silently taunted them before flying out the window.

I watched and waited for Bunny to show up with another tooth and didn't have long to wait but before I could snatch the tooth Jack formed ice under his hind paws causing Bunny to slid off the roof. "Yes." He said which was followed by, "No." As I relieved him of the tooth, smiling and waving at Jack as I flew off on my dream cloud. "_All's fair in this challenge Jack."_ I silently chuckled.

I winched when Tooth mentioned leaving gifts for every tooth we had collected, which we hadn't. _"Opps."_ I thought and the four of us male Guardians soon found ourselves in a Laundromat that was still open getting quarters from a machine in it.

As soon as I had my share of the change I left to let the other three get theirs and we were soon revisiting every house where we had collected a tooth or teeth from, leaving gifts behind. I stepped through the pet door of one house only to find that North had beaten me to it and was in the process of plugging in a Christmas tree. _"Oh you have got to be kidding me! I think leaving presents and a tree is a bit much for a single tooth North!"_ I frowned at him and tossed the quarter over my shoulder in annoyance as North laughed.

As I flew pass one window I saw a young boy still awake holding a lidded cup in one hand, which fell to his bed as he stared at us and a stuffed toy giraffe in the other. I smiled and waved as I smiled at him. The race to see who can collect the most teeth and leave the best gifts continued though I had withdrawn from it knowing I could never compete with North or Bunny in leaving the best gifts.

The race ended in Burgess as I waited for North to squeeze through the window leading into a boy's room, Jamie Bennett if I remembered correctly, Bunny showing up not long after we did. I rolled my eyes as Jack, Bunny and North showed off the teeth they collected trying to outdo each other.

"_Good going North, you just had to wake the child up didn't you."_ I silently groaned as a light snapped on and was pointed right as us. As Bunny began to brag about what he could do after Jamie's dog woke up and spotted him I formed a ball of my dream sand, getting ready to use but everything quickly downhill after Jack set off the alarm clock.

I lost control of my dream sand which resulted in the other Guardians plus the dog and Baby Tooth to be hit with it, knocking them out. As North hit the bed he sent Jamie flying into my arms and I knocked him out before placing him back on his bed then turned to Jack with an amused look on my face when he stated that he wished he had a camera though my amusement fell when I caught sight of two of Pitch's nightmares.


	9. Silver changed

"Sandy look out!" Jack screamed, causing me to turn in surprise at the fear and panic in his voice to see Pitch pointing an arrow of my sand that he had once more corrupted. I look around for a way to escape but find myself surrounded by nightmares and brace myself for the in-coming arrow, my eyes closed.

Instead of the arrow hitting my body I feel another form slam into mine and snap my eyes open to find Silver had taken the hit for me. _"SILVER NO!" _I scream in my mind and I catch her as she starts to fall, silent tears drip from my eyes. _"Why did you do that? I could handle the hit I'm not scared to die again."_ I want to tell her but can't seem to find my voice.

As if she could hear my thoughts Silver smiled bravely up at me as I held her in my arms reaching hand up to wipe away my tears. "Be brave for me. The Guardians and children need their dream giver. I love you, never forget me Sandy." She mouthed before the black sand completely took her over changing her. Before the black sand could completely over take her she scooped some of her sand into a pouch and placed in my hands. _"Please keep this safe so I may return to you."_ She made me promise.

Her once beautiful silver colored eyes, now pure black, stare blankly, unknowingly, at me as she backs away from me before fleeing my sight. I fall to my knees when she is completely taken over by the black sand finally finding my voice I scream one word in despair. "Silver!" I call out to her, completely heartbroken at losing her to the Nightmare King.

Feeling a cold hand on my shoulder I raise my eyes to see Jack on the ground next to me, tears in his own eyes. He pulls me into a hug whispering, "I'm so sorry you lost her Sandy but, I promise, we will do everything we can to get her back. Come on we need to let the others know what happened." At his words I nod and climb to my feet so we can head to the Pole.

* * *

I numbly sit on one of the chairs in front of the fire at the Pole, not really hearing the whispers of voices not far from me as I stare unseeingly into the flames in the fireplace, silent tears still falling from my eyes. _"Why did you take the hit meant for me Silver?"_ I thought and didn't notice North approaching where I sat.

"Sandy?" He said in a whisper, asking several questions just by saying my name. I shake my head as I wipe away the tears feeling Jack at my back, Bunny on one side of me and Tooth on the other side while North remained standing in front of me all of them offering whatever silent comfort they could.

I smiled at them gratefully when they did. "Like Jack told you we will get Silver back and help her regain her memories no matter how long it takes." Bunny declared as Tooth laid a small hand on my shoulder with a tender smile.

Without a word I drew the pouch with the last of her untainted sand from underneath my clothes and, with a smile, showed it to them explaining how I got it. "This is good we use sand to change her back." North exclaimed as he clapped his hands.

"We could also use the seven believers in Burgess." Jack put in and the five of us began planning on how to get Silver back.

* * *

I paced in the air as we waited for Silver to show up having been tipped off by one of the other Immortal's that she was headed this way to Burgess. "Calm down Sandy, our plan will work and we will soon have Silver back to her true self." Jack told me with his usual smirk on his face.

I nodded and stopped my pacing as Baby Tooth flitted by to let us know that she had spotted Silver. I watched as Jack flew up into the clouds above where Silver would fly past and quickly formed an ice cage to catch Silver long enough for me to use the last of her sand on her in hope that it would change her back. If that didn't work then we would turn to the children who helped us to defeat Pitch last Easter.

I looked down towards the seven children waiting quietly in the park not far from where I was and their leader, Jamie Bennett, caught my eye smiling and giving me a thumbs up to let me know he and his friends are ready to do their part if needed. I hoped that the silver sand would be enough to change its owner back to her former self.

As the cage closed around her Silver panicked and threw her body against the bars forcing me to showering her with the silver sand as Jack lowered the cage to the ground in front of where the children waited. Once the cage was resting in front of them the children gathered around the cage and reached through the bars of the cage in the attempt of touching Silver and helping her change back.

Jamie managed to grasp one of her arms, "I wish you would come back to us Silver." He uttered when he had a hold of her arm. After Jamie had grabbed her arm the other children were able to take a hold of her as well and they all wished for Silver to return to the way she was before the black sand took over her.

For several seconds nothing seemed to be happening but then the silver sand began overtaking the black so Jack let the ice cage melt allowing the children to move closer to Silver as she changed back. Her eyes slid closed and when she opened them again they were back to their beautiful silver blue color. She blinked as the children let go of her and she got to her feet, having fallen to her knees as the change happened.

Catching sight of me she smiled and flew until she was inches in front of me. Reaching up she gently placed a hand on my face making smile and close my eyes, resting a hand of my own on top of her's. "Thank you fighting to save me Sandy." She whispered so only I could hear her.

"I would do anything for you." I whispered back just as quietly then pulled her into a hug as Jack and the children joined us, cheering at getting Silver back.


	10. One drunken mistake

**Here you go Acrew, I finally managed to get this chapter written up and posted, sorry it took me this long to do so.**

* * *

It was wrong and I knew it but I was unable to think straight after having drunk three or four glasses of eggnog, not realizing that that jerk Pitch had poured a whole bottle of North's chosen alcoholic drink into the bowl of eggnog before the party even started while everyone's backs were turned.

I had gotten rip roaring drunk after just those few glasses and had begun to cozy up to Cupid's own mother, the Goddess Aphrodite, which was a stupid thing to do to begin with considering she was already married add to that fact that Silver had shown up just as I started to cozy up to Aphrodite made it twice as bad and now she wasn't speaking to me, neither was Jack for hurting the one he considered his mother.

I sighed deeply as I had failed, once again, to explain to Silver that it was a mistake and that she was the only one I truly loved. That Pitch had spiked the eggnog without anyone realizing it and that I was stupidly drunk but she completely ignored me flying off to hang out with Tooth or one of the other female immortals, who were sympatric with her more than they were with me.

Feeling a paw pat me on the shoulder I glance up at Bunny to find not just him but North and Jamie as well. "We know that it's not your fault for what happened at that party." Jamie told me, having been at the party and had witnessed my stupid misjudgment. I smiled gratefully at the three of them and thanked them for understanding.

"_I just wish Jack and Silver would realize this as well."_ I sighed as I hid my face in my hands upset thinking about the two of them.

"Don't worry Sandy, mate, we'll help you get them to see the truth." Bunny proclaimed, North and Jamie agreeing with him.

"I'll go talk with Jack and get him to see reason." Jamie stated as he stood up and strolled off, knowing that Jack will more than likely be hanging around his pond.

"While Jamie's doing that we will talk to Silver." North grabbed Bunny's arm and dragged him to his sleigh before he could protest and I was once more alone. It took them several tries and days but the three of them finally managed to get Silver and Jack to realize it wasn't my fault but Pitch's needless to say Pitch regretted his decision once both Jack and Silver got a hold of him.

After they were through beating the shadows out of him they found and apologized to me for not believing me when I told them what had caused me to cozy up to Aphrodite. Smiling broadly I quickly accepted their apologies, glad to have them talking to me again.


	11. Defending Silver's honor

**So I was finally able to think how to write this chapter, I now it's not very long but it's the best I could come up with. Hope you like it and, as I wrote this, I was thinking what if Jack and Puck were to meet sometime after Jack was reborn, I think those two would hit it off the minute they were to meet what do you think? A good idea, yeah. If you want me to write a story or maybe add a chapter with Puck in it to one of my other stories then let me know, k.**

* * *

I had just got done giving the children, that I felt needed it, good dreams when the mischievous Puck heading my way though he didn't look his usual mischief making self as he landed on my dream cloud. "I'm glad I found you dream giver." He panted. "One of Aphrodite's spells has gone awry, she meant to use it on a mortal couple that was fighting but it hit Ares instead just as your woman, the Silver Star, was flying past and Ares won't leave her alone now."

I heaved a sigh then thanked Puck for alerting me of Silver's love struck problem and flew off to track down both Silver and Ares to try and fix Aphrodite's mistake, hoping to MiM that I will be able to break the love spell on Ares. I finally found them near Jack's pond with Jack doing his best to keep Ares away from Silver as he proclaimed his love for her.

"Stay away from my mother!" Jack shouted as he shoved Ares back but the love struck God of War kept trying to get past Jack.

"You're starting to piss me off boy now get out of my way so I can woo the beautiful Goddess behind you." Ares snapped at him making me made enough to bring out my sand whips and strike Ares in the back with them.

Just as Ares spun around, after I hit him with my sand whips, Aphrodite decided to show up and help with her brother thus breaking the love spell upon Ares, who blinked at all of us confused as to what happened and was unsure where he was. Once he found out what had happened he quickly apologized to Silver then left to do his job, Aphrodite doing the same.

Once they were gone I rushed over to Silver and Jack to make sure she was alright and thank Jack for defending her. "I would do anything to protect my mother and her honor you should already know that dad." Jack grinned while Silver assured me she was alright and that Ares hadn't touched her as he wasn't able to even get close to her thanks to Jack and Puck.


	12. The Dreamweaver and Nightmare King

I walked into the room taking a glance around to find it empty except for a single table and two chairs. Curious I walk further into the room and take a seat in one of the chairs to wait to see what would happen when I notice a dark colored figure walk into the room but ignore the spirit as I know who it is and am still unhappy with him for shooting me in the back with an arrow of my corrupted dream sand.

"Oh hell no." I hear him snarl then his robe swish as he turned to immediately leave. "What is the meaning of this? Let me out of here now, I refuse to be in the same room as him." He demanded as the only exit out of the room was sealed off, sparkling with what looked like silvery white light, and I knew that MiM had a hand in trapping us in a room together.

I sigh and shake my head feeling the same way to a certain extent but knew when MiM was involved there was nothing we could do but listen to what he wants then try and follow his orders and I knew he knew it too. "Fine have it your way _MiM_, I'll play along for now." He huffed and stalked over to join me at the table.

I finally turned to acknowledge him, forming a picture of him sitting down in the chair across the table from me. He crossed his arms as he simply glared at me so I shrugged and turned away from him once more silently telling him that I don't care whether he sat down or not. "You know there's no sleeping children in this blasted room it's just us so you can use your voice." He snapped at me as he lowered his body into the chair.

Shrugging I glanced quickly at him then formed a circle with a line slashed through it to tell him I won't talk even though I know there are no sleeping children in the room with us followed by the symbol for the Guardians. "Whatever Sandy if you won't talk like a normal spirit then I am just going to ignore you." Pitch told me as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room with his back to me.

"_Come now I didn't have you two arrive in the same place at the same time just to have you bicker like this. You both will remain in this magically sealed room until you can work out your differences and start working together to bring dreams and nightmares to this world's children." _MiM's voice sounded through the room making both Pitch and I blink in surprise as we glanced at each other.

After a few seconds Pitch scoffed as he turned away from me once more. Sighing I think of a plan to get his attention, grinning as floated over to a corner and formed a sand replica of Jack then proceeded to 'talk' to it, having it answer me the same way I let others know what I have to say when I do have something to say.

"What are you doing over there?" Pitch demanded to know but I simply ignored him. I let out a silent laugh at what sand Jack 'said', feeling Pitch's eyes boring into my back as he stalked over to where I was. "Sandy?" He persisted to know what I'm doing but I still ignore him in favor of answering sand Jack's question. "I know you hear me don't you dare ignore me Sanderson." Pitch snapped as he came right up behind me.

I finally turn around to face him as I make sand Jack mix with the rest of my dream sand once more, forming a question mark above my heard. "You now…I've been curious about what your voice sounds like since we first met. I mean you have never spoken a word using your voice, not once." Pitch commented as our eyes met and I shake my head, denying him the right to hear my voice considering that no one has heard my voice, ever, since I was a child living with my family not even my fellow Guardians or MiM. "Fine I get it you're still mad at me because of the whole shooting you in the back and nearly killing you for good thing, am I right?" Pitch questioned.

I cringe when he brought that up, reminding of the horror I felt as my corrupted dream sand took over my body, and a shudder at the memory runs through my body as I turn to stare at Pitch. "What? Did I strike a nerve _Sandman_?" He taunted with a smirk upon seeing the look on my face.

Knowing what he's trying to do I frown at him and, with a silent huff, flew up to the roof to get away from him. "And here I thought that the Sandman, the oldest and first of the Guardians, bringer of good dreams, isn't supposed to hold a grudge." Pitch called from below me but, once more, I ignore him.

"You know ignoring me isn't going to get us out of this room any faster. MiM did tell us that he won't be letting us out of here until we've talked over and over our differences."

My shoulders slump in defeat as I knew he was right and floated back down to land in front of Pitch with my arms crossed. "Alright then let's talk. Why is it that you insist on getting rid of us just to be believed in? There are other ways for you to gain believers such as haunting haunted houses, going to horror flicks. Teenagers love to be scared and even some adults, if it's believers you seek go look for those kinds of groups." Pitch's mouth dropped open the minute I uttered the first word.

He quickly snapped it shut as I smirked at him. "No need to be so smug Sandy, I just didn't think you would have so much to say the first time I get to hear you use actual words and not your dream sand." Pitch scoffed.

"Whatever." I muttered and after that the two of us discussed on how us, the Guardians, and Pitch could work together to keep the balance steady until MiM deemed to let us out of the room he trapped us in. The minute we were both out of the room we agreed to never speak of what went on in that room and went our separate ways.


	13. Sandy's prank

**Here ya go Jaymebell, the chapter you requested though it's not very long I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was during one of our regular meetings when it happened, I decided to play a prank on the other four and it started with Jack. "Hey Jack could you come here for a second?" The child Guardian heard and so answered, thinking it was North calling him as the voice had come from his direction and he didn't see anyone else.

"Yeah just give me a second North."

North looked at him confused. "A second for what Jack?" He asked.

"Didn't you just ask me over there North?" He replied but North only shook his head.

"Maybe you're been working too hard and need to sleep Jack." Bunny told him as he hopped over.

"Yeah maybe Kangaroo." Bunny heard and frowned at Jack.

"I thought we were past you calling me that." He remarked.

"It wasn't me I swear Bunny." Jack protested, holding his hands up in front of him.

While the three of them were confused I was up in the rafters silently laughing. "Sorry I'm late guys." Tooth said as she came flying into the workshop, a few of her fairies trailing after her like always.

"Don't worry about it Tooth, Sandy isn't here yet so we have to wait for him." It felt a little weird talking about myself in the third person.

"Oh alright Bunny." Tooth absently replied as she began to direct her fairies on where they needed to go to collect the teeth.

"Alright what? I didn't say anything Tooth." Bunny answered, looking at her.

Hearing a chirp by my shoulder I turned my head to see the fairy Jack had named Baby Tooth and silently put a finger to my lips telling her to not give me away just yet and a look of mischievousness came to her eyes, lighting them up as she settled on my shoulder to watch the fun.

"You know what North I'm tired of you always claiming Christmas is better than Easter when it's clearly not." North shot Bunny a look and soon their usual bickering about their Holidays began. I was just about to get Tooth and Jack again when Jack suddenly popped up in front of me which startled me and made me fall off the rafter beam I was on.

"I think I found the culprit of everything that was said." Jack announced as he pointed at me after we both were back on the floor. I innocently pointed to myself with a question mark above my head.

"What are you talking about Jack? We all know Sandy doesn't speak." North told him.

"Yes he does. Don't you see he's been pulling a prank on all of us since we got here, I caught him hiding up in the rafters." Jack insisted.

The other three look at me in question and I let out a sigh knowing that the game is up. "Jack is right I can talk I just choose not to because of my job as a Guardian. I don't want to wake up the children." I tell them.

It took about five seconds for North, Bunny and Tooth to get over their shock at hearing me talk, trying to speak over the other two all at the same time sending me, Jack and Baby Tooth into fits of laughter bringing them to silence once more before they joined in on the laughter. "You should talk more often when we'll all at the Pole mate." Bunny remarked as he wiped some tears of mirth from his eyes, the others agreeing quickly with him.


	14. Chats

"No, leave me alone! You threatened to kill Jamie when he refused to stop believing in us Pitch." Jack's yell caught my attention and, curious, I floated down to see what Jack and Pitch were talking about but since it was only Pitch near Jack's lake by the time I got there I quickly left to go track down our child Guardian in order to see what he and Pitch were talking about.

By the time I caught up with Jack he was perched on his staff, his hood up, staring at an unusual black ice sculpture. I hover next to him, waiting for him to acknowledge me. "Did the others tell you how I regained my memories Sandy?" Jack asked without looking at me.

I move in front of him so he can see me shake my head no then form a question over my head. He lowered his eyes, drawing in a shaky breath before he answered. "Pitch tricked me by luring me into his lair with my memory box long enough for his nightmares to ruin Easter and made turn North, Bunny and Tooth turn their backs on me.

After leaving them I came here where Pitch showed up and tried to get me to join him. When I refused to he used Baby Tooth to get me to hand my staff over to him, telling me that he would let her go if I did but once he had my staff he refused to let her go so she pecked him which resulted in him throwing her against an ice wall then snapping my staff in two before sending me down in the same gully as her." Jack told me as he stared at the sculpture in front of us.

Finally realizing what the black stuff is mixed in with the ice I gape in wonder as I circle around it, Jack following me. I turn to him a question mark above my head. Jack chuckled humorlessly before he answered. "This is the result of both mine and Pitch's powers but that's properly not what you're asking." He lowered his hood with a sigh, glancing at me then turning away.

"I know you were there at my pond and heard what I told Pitch before I flew off. He was trying to get me to join him once again but…well you heard me, I once again refused him."

I put a hand on his shoulder to let him know he made the right choice and that he's not alone anymore, that he had me, North, Bunny and Tooth to remain by his side and help him should he need it. He smiled one of his rare true smiles, "Thanks Sandy, you know what to say even if you don't speak to get your point across but enough of this depressing talk let's head to North's for some cookies and eggnog."

I whole heartedly agreed and we are soon racing each other for the Pole and North's home Jack laughing and shouting in joy as we did.


	15. Sandy's last thoughts

**Okay, this is the last chapter I will be doing for this story, it's now time for me to concentrate on my other stories so I can finish them up and then start posting the new story I'm working on at the moment.**

* * *

I was piloting my wishing star by the different planets granting wishes as I went when a silver star shot pass in front of me and threw me slightly off course. Curious who this other pilot was I turned my star around and followed the other star pilot and called out to them, asking their name.

The voice that answered me was feminine, which shocked me for I had never known there to be female star pilots before. _"Nice to meet you, my name is Sanderson but my friends call me Sandy."_ I answered her and from that moment on we always flew together, at least until the ending of the Golden Age when our kind nearly become lost.

Upon crash landing on the planet known as Earth I thought that I was the very last star pilot, not knowing that _she_ was still out there and on the same planet I was on. Neither of us knew the other had survived until we finally found each other again by pure chance.

To this day I thank MiM that we did find each other and are now working on bringing back the star pilots together whenever we get a spare moment to ourselves. Many years have passed since we finally defeated Pitch for good and helped usher in the new golden age, along with the rest of the Guardians.

Aster made a wish as one of my and Silver's children flew past Earth, which was granted and now the Warren is full of the restored race of Pooka's, with the help of his own mate of course.

Jack continues to play with the children by bringing fun, along with winter to them, even though his very first believer, Jamie Bennett, has passed from his mortal life to join us as an Immortal. Every year, though, Jack goes to visit Jamie's 'grave' in honor of his memory.

Nightlight has returned to the Moon Clipper at MiM's request and now lives there, watching over Earth from it though he does come to visit the rest of us once in a while. Since Katherine had passed on as well as Ombric, leaving Santoff Claussen to those of us who remain of the Guardians.

Since Katherine's death, North had stepped down as Guardian of Hope to allow another to take his place and is now gone as well, having followed Katherine to the grave. The new Guardian of Hope makes sure to do a wonderful job in honor of North.

Tooth and all her many 'daughters' still collect the teeth of the children on Earth and, of course, is still her same old vibrant, teeth loving self, inspecting Jack's teeth whenever she gets the chance. She still mother's us from time to time as well and, I must admit, Jack seems to like her mothering him.

All in all life for us Guardians is great and we will protect the children of not only Earth but all the worlds out there until we are no longer needed. Now I must bid you farewell for I have a job to do bringing dreams to all children no matter where they are.


End file.
